To Fear of the Dark Chapter Five
by SophieHelene1700
Summary: The original version of chapter 5 of my story 'To Fear of the Dark' posted under a different account .


Hi.

This is the original version of a lemon I wrote for my story _To Fear of the Dark_. I made a whole new account for this piece because I didn't want it anywhere near the story itself. It's an outtake, I guess, and IT IS NOT BETA'D WHATSOEVER. It's raw and awkwardly written because it was my first real lemon to ever post. I am somewhat embarrassed by it.

Anyway, read it if you fucking dare. It's not good. At all.

LTS

* * *

**Chapter Five - Crush: The Original Verson**

I didn't know what to think. I mean, fuck, sleeping in the same bed with Bella had always gone a certain way in my head. We weren't wrapped up in bed sheets, sleeping together in a friendly way with a pillow barrier and fully clothed. No, in my fantasies were wrapped up in bed sheets because they had gotten in the way while we'd moved together in passion and sensual need, completely bare. I didn't know what to think because I had no fucking clue if she even liked me! She never hinted at anything and always left me either confused, disappointed, or frustrated because I couldn't read her at all. Even after all of the years we'd known each other.

I continued to stare at her, stunned that it seems so irrelevant to her. It's not like we had shared beds together over the years for sleepovers or some shit like that. We weren't _Dawson's _fucking_ Creek._ That kind of stuff didn't happen in real life. Her dad was an anal and over protective cop back in Houston. He took every precaution he knew of to keep her safe and smart, especially around rambunctious, hormonal boys. Even me, no matter how many times it had to be explained to him that I was no real threat to Bella's virtue. At least not then.

She was no virgin now, though. In high school she'd partied hard, rebelling, trying to break the barriers of being the daughter of a cop. I can't count how many times she had drunk dialed me in the middle of the night, asking me nonsensical questions, how many times she'd come to me crying, disgusted with herself after failed one night stands.

She looked up at me suddenly and I noticed the faint pink on her cheeks. She was embarrassed.

"What?" she asked, shrugging slightly.

"Nothing." I turned back to Charlotte, shaking my head. What if is was truly not a big deal to her? What if I was overreacting to the situation? That was entirely possible.

Charlotte had gone to sit back behind the window in the wall while I stared stupidly at Bella. I walked over to her, pulling out my credit card, trying my damnedest to _be cool_. I didn't know what to _do_. I mean of course I couldn't just jump her, no matter how much I wanted to.

After I paid and got the key to the room, Charlotte led us out of the lobby, and back out side. She led us around the back of the building to another smaller one with several doors that had number painted on them. She held her small hand out, silently asking for the key. I gave it to her, eying the lining of trees that went behind small building.

"Alright, you two. Have a good night's sleep. Don't let any noises bother you. Peter should have you're car up and running by the morning." I furrowed my brows after her comment about not letting 'noises' bother us. I thought of the spooks Peter spoke of, but resolved that I was so tired, that I was reading too much into stuff.

Charlotte gave us both a polite smile before she turned to leave.

Bella walked in immediately after the door was opened so I was kind of just standing there in the dark like a oaf. I went in and studied the room, surprised that it actually looked decent. The bed looked _clean_, there were no stains on the floor. There was a bit a dust on the self that held a small color television, but other than that the room exceeded my expectations my a landslide.

"Shit, I'm so tired," Bella said from the bed. She was laying on it in and awkward positions, the upper half of her body laying on the point of you torso where your side became your back, while her legs hung lazily on the edge of the bed. Her shoes and socks were kicked off and in a heap by at the foot of the bed.

I nodded, not really sure where to go from there. There wasn't another chair or anything I could sit on.

"Come here," she said waving to me with her hand. I walked over to the bed and stiffly sat at the edge.

She sat up behind me, placing her legs on either side of me and started massaging my shoulder muscles. I let out an involuntary moan as she rubbed with hard pressure, making my muscles relax minutely. Her small hands moved to the back of neck and squeezed really hard. I let out an automatic hiss as she worked the tension out there. I moved my hands from my lap and on to he knees squeezing gently, silently thanking her. She moved closer to me them, her chest becoming flush with my back, and reached her hands higher and into my hair. I groaned, letting my head fall forward as she massaged my head.

I could feel her breath on the back on my neck, and my mind finally registered the situation. My dick twitched in my jeans, hardening, reveling in Bella's closeness. I tried to shift a little, but Bella's legs around me were constricting. I needed to adjust myself. I groaned again, this time a bit frustrated. I needed to alleviate the tension down there stat. As if sensing my discomfort, she stilled her movement and trailed her fingers down my back, stopping them at my hips, and sighed.

"Edward?" she asked, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I turned my head enought that I could see her from the corner of my eyes. "Hmm?"

She sighed deep again, as if contemplating watch she was going to say. "Did you know I had a crush on you?"

_Had._

I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the past tense phrasing of her question and answered, stuttering a bit. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah." she trailed her hands up my sides and to my chest, slowly running them up and down a few times before clasping them at my stomach. I shuddered at the feel of her hands on me, moving so slowing. The sensation made my dick harder and I was on the verge of busting through the thick denim.

"Bella..." Her hands moved again, down my thighs but not being able to get much further with her short arms. They were dangerously close to the massive bulge and I wondered if she could see it over my shoulder. I felt her place a small kiss under my ear and I shuddered again, gripping on to her knees tighter. Part of me wondered if she might have been drunk from the whiskey, but Bella was practically a pro a drinking and knew that couldn't be it.

This was something entirely different.

"Edward, look at me."

She moved away form me, making it easier for me to turn. I ignored the discomfort below my waist and concentrated hard on her eyes. It didn't help much, though, as they were hooded lust. I could see several emotions swimming in the depths of her eyes: excitement, passion, unease as if she didn't know what the hell she was doing either.

Without thinking I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and leaned in, brushing my lips over hers. She sighed contentedly, spurring me on. I moved my hand, tangling it into her hair as she brought her own up to cup my face. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, groaning at the sweet take of chocolate that was left over from the cupcake he had had earlier. She moaned, clawing at my cheeks a bit. I pulled her to me more, leaning us over so she was lying down with me hovering over her. Her tiny finger wove themselves into my hair, tugging tightly. I grazed her lip to my teeth, making her arch her back into me. I felt her lips part as she sighed again. I took the opportunity and slipped my tongue into her mouth, feeling hers meet me halfway. We both groaned together, completely caught up in the sensation.

And then she rolled her hips.

I let out a low growl, deep in my chest, but it only seemed to encourage her. She rolled them again and again until I was so spellbound by the sensation that I lost my composure and let my hips grind into hers. She whimpered, tightening her grip on my hair.

I desperate for air by then but I didn't want to stop. This is what I had wanted for so long. I moved from her mouth, taking in gasping breaths and laying open-mouthed kissed down the column of her neck. I could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as she moaned every time I kissed her.

Her hands let out of my hair and trailed her hands down my back, to the hem of my shirt. She tugged on it until it was bunched up around my arms and neck. I pulled away just long enough to strip it off, but stopped when I looked back at Bella. He cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard. She was staring at me with so much want that I quickly went back to her.

She pulled off her shirt and jeans before I could go back to kissing her. Her yellow cotton panties and white polka dotted bra, lit a feral fire in me and I growled again. she sat up and pushed me back so I was kneeling on the balls of my feet. she went straight for my jeans, my eyes rolling back as her hand grazed my swollen cock inside. I hissed as she tried to tug both the jeans and my boxers down and over the bulge.

When I was free of the confining denim, she reach behind her to unclasp her bra. To fell away, exposing the most prefect breasts I'd ever seen. They were pale, smooth and all Bella. I reached up without thinking and cupped then in my hands. squeezing firmly. She yelp but it quickly turned into a moan as she head lolled back. i dipped down to her right breast, taking the pert nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it, flicking it. I looked up and saw her staring down at me, her eyes incredibly clouded with need. I leaned her back so she was laying down again. i trailed a hand down her side and on to her stomaches, stopping at the hem of her panties. Her hips lifted off of the bed and I took it as a sign to continue. I ran my knuckles over the cotton-covered heat, tortuously slow. She writhed under me, pleading moans escaping her swollen lips. I slipped a a finger under the edge of her cotton, feeling the hot, wet liquid that poured out of her. I wanted to taste her.

I moved down her body, trailing hot kisses, leaving a wet path. I inhaled deep once at my desination. He smelled fucking _amazing. _I pulled down her panties, not wanting to waste any time. I groaned and licked my anticipating lips when I saw the bare, pink flesh. I leaned down, nuzzling my cheek against her inner thigh, making her whimper louder. Her hands gripped the sheet on both sides of her as she moved her hips trying to gain

some friction. I blew cool air down her swollen pussy and she moaned and started moving faster.

"Edward," she whined, arching her back.

I smirked and put my left hand down right above her pubic bone, stilling her movements. I licked my lips again, and inhaled. I dipped my head down licking her outer lips, teasing her before bringing my other hand down, spreading her folds. Her hips bucked into my hand and my eyes rolled back at the sight. I let my tongue graze her clit and she cried out, both curses and my name falling from her lips. I did it again, using more pressure, and that was all it took for her to come undone. She thrashed and moaned and pulled at my hair as I lapped every single drop of when she gave me.

After she'd completely down from her high, I crawled back up she flushed body, positioning myself between her legs. I aligned the head of my cock with at her opening and was about to push in before she reached down quickly, grabbing me tightly with a michivosu grin playing at her lips. I hep my head fall forward as she worked her hand up and down my length making me insanely hard. it was almost painful. It hurt so good. She let go after a second and I remembered something I should have asked before any of this. As if sensing my concern she shook her head and returned her hand back to my dick, positioning it back at her hot center,

"Pill, pill, pill," she said breathlessly, eyes closed. I nodded mostly to myself, knowing she couldn't see me anyway.

I pushed into her slowly, earning a deep moan from Bella as she arched she back into me. The overwhelming sensations got to me again and I pushed into her completely in one swift move. She cried out again, her nails digging into the skin of my shoulders. I pulled out and went back in slower, while to retain the pressure. But she felt so good around be it was hard.

"Edward," she whispered hotly, her breath tickling my neck. I lost the rhythm, hearing my name fall from her lips like a prayer.

I could feel it wasn't going to be long before I came, so I sped up my thrusts, moving my hands under her ass to help her met them. She screamed as I went deeper inside, pushing harder, faster.

"Bella…I…uh…hmm…." Her tiny hands gripped my hair harder as I stammered.

We continued to move together effortlessly, our bodies slick with sweat, until I felt her still under me, her walls clenching around me as she came again. Her cry was soft, exhausted, but her hold body shudder with the forced of her climax. I thrust one, two more times into her, before I felt myself twitch inside of her, and came long and hard.

We laid next to each other after, just staring at each other. She had a small smile on her lips, but her eyes were so expressive. I could see the emotions and they flicked by, quickly changing from one happy feeling to another.

I smiled as she her eyes started to droop closed. I leaned down, kissing he forehead and she sigh contentedly. I settled myself next to her, wrapping her up in my arms, content myself.

* * *

I don't expect reviews for this. I was kind of hoping that no one would actually read it. And, well, if you did, from the bottom of my hear, I'm sorry.

LTS :)


End file.
